Lightningkit's Destiny?
by 123Rainstar123
Summary: A golden she-cat with black spots smirked, "I dare you to write a troll-fic!" "You're on!" a brown tabby snapped, her blue-green eyes blazing furiously. This was going to be...interesting...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Trollin'

**Chapter 1 : I Can Beat An Evil Spirit Cat 'Cuz I'm a Mary-Sue and I'm Awesome Like That**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Many cats padde ito tHe celaring felled wit satrs. a blu sehcat rised he hed an mWde "Ther s a prophecy fer u Japfathre, cocnering thundeClna" otters mowed in agueemnet.

Jayfeathens eyes wdined "What is it Bulstar?"

"Litghning wel srtrike and the frost of drkmess will be set ablaze" sad Bluesat ominously her eyes golowgin "wat des that men!" crieded Jafether

A balck hol opend up benath him nd eh fal don, down, down…

…

"LighingKti! Lightningkit!" a wite she-kit wit jaggd strips that wer gloden yewned and bilkned her rainbow-colared eyes. She locked up her mthoer wus smelling "Tdey es ur serremony, huney, get redy!" "K mum" seid Litngingkit scaming to ur paws Ran otsid in tim to SeE firstA jump ont ht hi legg.

"Lightningkin, by the powar of SatrCaln, herby nam tle LightingPaw" Farstar yelled. Clna cats yowed hurr hame to the skys. Sudunly, a bulk cat wit erd eyes appeaed. Evrywon gasped so did L

The evel cat laghed "muhahaha1 I m Cursedstar!1"

"Oh no!" gaped Lighningstrike "I mus savv enybody11" She ttacked him and defetad hem. "I shal return!" Crusedsrta howled he poofed away

Lightningpaw painted I did it!

"Hoora! HORRAY ALL CATS yellowed—

"_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_"

Sunwater winced when the shrill meow pierced his ears, causing them to flatten in pain, and his golden-and-white fur puffed out. As he recovered, and as the ringing in his ears stopped, Sunwater glanced quizzically over at the leader's den, wondering silently about the scream.

A murky-brown tabby tom padded past him, snorting. "Rainstar's spazzing out again…" he mumbled under his breath. Sunwater blinked at Snakescar's remark, his blue eyes flashing, and sighed heavily. He lashed his fluffy tail with slight apprehension.

"I'll go check on her then…" With that statement in hanging in the air, he—while sulking, mind you—stalked over to the mossy, blue-gray rock, heat growing underneath his pelt when each RainClan cat stared questionably at him.

Pushing himself past the moss curtain—_StarClan, give me strength, _he breathed out, Sunwater scanned the shadowy den for RainClan's leader. He noticed her hunched over form in front of a glaring white screen—what did she call that thing again?—, her fur bristly and spiny like a stinging nettle. "Uh…Rainstar?" called out the sun-colored tom unsurely.

The brown tabby swiveled quickly around and, throwing her paws wildly in the air, she screeched, "I can't take it anymore! ACK!"

Sunwater flinched back with wide blue eyes.

"Um…" he awkwardly stammered. "Can't take…what anymore exactly?"

Rainstar sprang from her computer chair and nearly bowled the poor tom over. Her teal eyes alight with fire, she cried, "Leopardtail dared me to write a troll-fic! I can't do it! I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Wha…What in StarClan's name is a 'troll-fic'?"

Too hysterical to be shocked that he didn't know, Rainstar blabbed on, "A troll-fic is a fic that has super-duper awful grammar and spelling and a Mary-Sue for a main character! I can't write like this! My inner perfectionist is screaming at me! An-And-And the main character has rainbow eyes! Why," she sobbed, "why do they all have rainbow eyes?! Why?! Wah…" She promptly buried her face into Sunwater's fur.

Sunwater was too confused to come up with a plausible answer for her… "predicament"… So, he merely patted her back with his paw uneasily, saying, "I…I don't know, Rainstar… I don't know…"

To further add fuel to the fire, a gingery-red tabby casually treaded into the scene, her pretty blue eyes twinkling. "Hey, Rainstar, I was wondering, who is going to the Gathering—"

"DRAGON!" Rainstar shouted randomly as she suddenly jumped away from Sunwater. She chucked a strip of paper that said "Evil Spirit Exorcised" in Japanese at the other she-cat and a strange red-and-white ball at Sunwater. She then proceeded to run around like a headless chicken in her den, while the two onlookers stared dumbly at her.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!" was the last yowl before the tabby leader burst through the rocky wall, leaving a cat-shaped hole behind.

The two cats blinked simultaneously.

"Sunwater…what was that all about?" The red tabby then paused. "…What did my sister do _this_ time?" She took the piece of paper off of her nose, studying it critically. What did these markings mean…?

"I'm not exactly sure, Sweetrose," Sunwater replied, frowning, and he examined the red-and-white ball. He turned to the medicine cat. "She said something about writing a 'troll-fic'—whatever that is—and she must have had a brain-overload."

"Oh… …wait, what's a _fic_?"

"No clue." The warrior peered at the computer on Rainstar's desk. "What the heck is this?"

Sweetrose observed the writing. "Well, it appears, that whatever this 'troll-fic' is…it involves ridiculous spelling and grammar errors, as well as a 'powerful-than-thou' main character and—wait…does that cat have _rainbow eyes_?!"

"I don't think that's possible…" Sunwater muttered. "What is this even supposed to say?"

"Hm…I'll try to translate it…" the medicine cat offered. "To what it should be, I mean."

_Many cats padded into the clearing filled with stars. A blue she-cat raised her head and meowed, "There is a prophecy for you, Jayfeather, concerning ThunderClan." The others mewed in agreement._

_Jayfeather's eyes widened. "What is it, Bluestar?"_

"_Lightning will strike and the forest of darkness will be set ablaze," said Bluestar ominously, her eyes glowing._

"_What does that mean?!" cried Jayfeather._

_A black hole opened up beneath him and he fell down, down, down…_

…

"_Lightningkit! Lightningkit!" A white she-kit with jagged stripes that were golden yawned and blinked her rainbow-colored eyes. She looked up at her mother, who was smiling. "Today is your ceremony, honey, get ready!" _

"_Okay, mum," said Lightningkit, scrambling to her paws. She ran outside in time to see Firestar jump onto the High Ledge._

"_Lightningkit, by the powers of StarClan, I hereby name you Lightningpaw!" Firestar yelled. Clan cats yowled her name to the skies. Suddenly a black cat with red eyes appeared. Everyone gasped, so did Lightningpaw. _

_The evil cat laughed, "Muahahaha! I am Cursedstar!"_

"_Oh no!" gasped Lightningstrike_—"Why is she a warrior already?" "No idea…"—_"I must save everybody!" She attacked him and defeated him._

"_I shall return!" Cursedstar howled. He poofed away._

_Lightningpaw panted. I did it!_

"_Hooray! Hooray!" All cats yelled…_

"Huh…" Sunwater cocked his head. "Aside from the total Mary-Sueness of the character and horrible plotline, the prophecy isn't so bad…"

"Maybe Rainstar could do another story that is based off of the prophecy with the same cats…" Sweetrose mused.

"…And not make Lightningpaw's eyes rainbow-colored or make her Mary-Sue and such," Sunwater finished. "Speaking of which, what eye-color do you think would fit her?"

"Hm…I'd say…green. A leafy kind of green."

"Sounds good to me."

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Sweetrose scowled, trudging out of the den, "I need to have a talk with my sister about this…"

Sunwater rolled his eyes. "Have fun with that!" He followed her out.

A distant voice could be heard throughout the entire forest…

"IT'S OVER 9000!"

* * *

**Seriously...how do people write like that? I don't understand! D: **

**Review please! :) I'll PM you if you have a question or to just thank you or something...**


	2. Chapter 2: Crime and Punishment

**Well, I actually wasn't planning to continue this, but seeing as it actually got reviewed, why not? I like this concept!**

**Lilystripe608 - Thanks :3**

**lionXcinder - I tahnk u fer the rvieew! I thank you for the review! XD**

**Guest - The point of this story is to poke fun at the main points of troll-fics. Besides, I couldn't write a whole troll-fic without any of these breaks! It irks my inner perfectionist. Although, I understand where you are coming from. Troll-fics are such a bother...**

**PrincessKatniss02 - Good to hear XD I really like DBZ, so that's pretty much Rainstar will be saying until she calms down...**

**x Drifting Clouds - I'll read it if you do! :3**

**Patches the Loner -Thanks! :D Same here, they all must have rainbow eyes for some reason o_o ? I would faint if I actually SAW a rainbow-eyed cat in real life...**

**LeafLucario64 - #WHAT9000?!**

**tortoisetail - Thanks! Here's the next! :3**

**Windbristle - I've read some of "Starkit's Prophecy", but only when people commentary it. I don't think I could read that all in one sitting e3o And thanks! :D**

**Also note, chapter titles below are summarizing what the troll-fic section is about, chapter at the way top is about what happens to Rainstar and Co.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : I'm So Kawaii That I Get All The Boys**

Sweetrose glared crossly at the black-spotted she-cat before her, lashing her silken tail, with a prominent scowl on her face. The she-cat returned the medicine cat's gaze with cool amber eyes, unwavering and dispassionate. A brown tabby was out cold in a nearby nest. Sweetrose growled in frustration.

"Honestly, Leopardtail!" cried Sweetrose finally, exasperated. "This isn't the first time you've sent Rainstar into a coma!" She shook her head with a sigh.

Leopardtail rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a drama queen, Sweetrose."

"I am _not_ a drama queen!"

"You're overreacting—"

"We found Rainstar in the StormClan camp," Sweetrose shrieked, "staring at the ground saying: 'All these squares make a circle'!"

Leopardtail blinked.

"All because you dared her to write a freaking troll-fic for your own FREAKING AMUSEMENT!" The ginger tabby panted after her outburst—_huff, puff_—and, in turn, her fur was ruffled with agitation, and her pupils and irises were nearly nonexistent.

A dark blue-gray tom poked his head into the den. "You alright, dear?" he meowed.

"Oh, just fine, honey." The cat's tone reverted, to what Leopardtail would call, sugary-sweet. The tome blinked, but nodded, and left. Leopardtail frowned. She remembered how her nephew—Cheetahpaw—would frequently try to impress her. It was quite creepy…

_Why can't Sweetrose and Blueshade—_

"StarClan to Leopardtail!"

The golden she-cat snapped out of her daze and glanced back at her sister. "What?"

"As punishment for your actions," said Sweetrose, "Leopardtail, you shall write the troll-fic until Rainstar has recovered."

"_WHAT?!_"

"You heard me," she hissed. "You fell into this hole, and now you'll have to climb out of it yourself."

Leopardtail snarled and stormed out of the den, faintly hearing coma-Rainstar say in a delirious voice: "_I can see the futuure~_"

Stomping over towards the leader's den, the furious deputy spotted a tome with a sun-shaped mark on his forehead. "SUNWATER!"

Sunwater froze, the conversation he was having with his daughters halting. His eyes widening in fear, he croaked, "Oh cra—"

"C'mon!" spat the spotted deputy, dragging him away. Cherrystream and Appledapple gazed at him sympathetically. "You're going to help me write the dang troll-fic and YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!"

Sunwater whimpered.

Entering Rainstar's domain, Leopardtail plopped down onto the cushioned computer chair. She scanned critically the screen. "Great StarClan, this is awful," she scowled.

"Hence the name 'troll-fic'…" Sunwater muttered. With the look the she-cat gave him, he was sure that StarClan would have another warrior joining their ranks.

"Alright, let's get this over with…"

_Tap, tap, tap…_

…ALL CATS yellowed.

"Ur amazing, Litghningpaw!" Bumblecwla charedd Ltighningpaw blushed wHEN he did tis she locked so kawaii boy appendixes fel en lvove wit her and the wanted her 2 beh there mat "Tahkn u" cried Lightningkit—

"_Wait! Why is she—"_

"_Shut it, Sunwater, and let me write!"_

… "Now I choses ur mnetorn" Faerstra mewled.

Evrye clan cat satreted scrameing cuz they all wanedt to hav her as ther apprenic "Weit!" sparkled LIghningpaw "U can lawl be mai meanters!" Becuz she wuz so kawaii they awl argeed

"I ell tack Lightningpwa ot firsts" dclarad Firehart

"OK" SHOTED LIGHTningpaw

"Ten evryon well tak terns remtring er" Firestar jumped done frm the lef and he n Lightningpaw went owt in2 deh froste

"Ok ferst well tran en baltte b/c even tho u bet Cursedstar u stell must learn!" Freisatr screamed

"Kk" Lightingnpaw cried.

"ten hunting practice" he pawsed on secdn toaght no battle twaining ithink u kno enuff"

Linghtningpaw smiled a kawaii smile she new she wuz the bestest at battling BecAUSe she was so kawaii n smart "k bagen!"

She baggan t hont the way she crunched wuz kawaii the way she moovued wa kawaii her fur was kawaii her eesye was kawaii kawaii kawaii kawaii KAWAII KAWAII DFKLJADFLKJDAFJD;ASFJ;LSDAKJFL;KJFLAKJ—

Sunwater jumped, startled, and looked at the deputy, puzzled. "What did you do that for?"

"Urgh! Forget this piece of foxdung!" Leopardtail snarled heatedly, throwing her paws in the air. "My butt's probably more _kawaii_ than her whole Mary-Sue body!"

The sun-colored-and-white tom made a face. "Er… I don't know how to respond to that…" Suddenly swinging out from the desk, Leopardtail hopped off of the computer chair and began to stomp towards the exit. "Where are you going? Leopardtail? Hey! Wait for me!" He quickly followed the temperamental she-cat outside. "What does _kawaii_ even mean?!"

So, out in the main camp, the warriors of RainClan were gathered, chatting amongst themselves about the event that was taking place at Four Streams Hollow that happens _every full moon_, but of _course _Leopardtail wouldn't forget to choose cats to go!...right?

Iceheart's ears pricked at the sound of growling coming from the leader's den. Arching an "eyebrow", he turned to the blue-gray den and saw the Clan's deputy and one of the senior warriors sauntering out—the deputy looking quite ticked off and the senior warrior looking like he was going to be murdered if he said another word. However, since the white senior warrior had know Leopardtail since the beginning of the Clan's days, Iceheart merely sighed, and casually padded over to the two. The Clan warriors murmured.

"So, Leopardtail," the tom with a gray eye-patch began, "who's going to the Gather—"

"Whoever the heck wants to come!" she screeched bitterly, storming out of the camp entrance with Sunwater in tow. Iceheart blinked his frosty green eyes, stunned by the moody she-cat.

He faced the Clan, too calmly for just being yelled at, and scanned the crowd with a cool gaze placidly. "…Snakescar, Acornsplash, Blueshade, Muddypool, Snowdrop, Tawnyfoot, Berrydapple, Foxflower, Splashfeather, Tigerdawn, Cobrapaw, Nutpaw, Scarpaw, Firepaw, Leafpaw, Smallpaw, and Cheetahpaw… will come to the Gathering tonight…_*sigh*_…"

Sweetrose sighed and turned to her young gray-and-white tabby apprentice. "Mintpaw," the senior medicine cat meowed gently, "would you mind watching Rainstar while I go to the Gathering."

"Not at all," was the she-cat's polite reply, her teal eyes twinkling with knowledge far beyond her age. Sweetrose nodded, a small goodbye was exchanged, and the cats selected all left the RainClan camp for Four Streams Hollow.

Mintpaw's pink nose twitched and she went to tend to the brown tabby leader. Dipping a fresh wad of moss into the small puddle of rainwater, she replaced the old moss on Rainstar's forehead with it.

"…Quack…"

Mintpaw sweat-dropped. _Oh, Mother…_

"Team Three Star…!"

…

The glaring white light of the full moon pooled into the large hollow, StarClan's gaze sweeping over the warrior cats huddled together under their starry forms. Cats from RainClan, LeopardClan, ShadeClan, and StormClan conversed amongst themselves, the elders more than willingly to talk with comrades from the other Clans. The medicine cats and deputies sat towards the front of the groups. Sweetrose chatted lightly with ShadeClan's medicine cat, Appleblossom, and LeopardClan's medicine cat, Rosepatch, while the eldest of the medicine cats, Sharpthorn of StormClan, examined a random leaf with her narrowed silver eyes.

Meanwhile, the deputy of LeopardClan, Rainfeather (who was strangely a carbon copy of Rainstar), and the StormClan deputy, Owlfur (mate of the leader of his Clan), were sending judgmental looks towards the ShadeClan deputy, Blackshadow. The poor cat was named the "nut of all cats" and was probably the most hopeless flirt one could ever meet… It was funny though, because he could actually be considered pretty good-looking to any she-cat…

However, one deputy was missing from the bunch…

Leopardtail was perched upon the StarRock with a rigid posture, her burning amber glare sending chills down any warrior's spine if he or she dared to make eye contact. Leopardtail was a well known cat—even before Rainstar became leader—among the Clans, and only an outsider would be ignorant of her temper.

She wore a heavy scowl as each of the leaders talked about the stuff she didn't give a rat's tail about. Leopardstar had started off (who was basically a gender-bent version of the cranky deputy herself), saying that everything was well in LeopardClan, blah, blah, blah…

Shadestar was next in line, blabbing on about how all was well in ShadeClan, same old speech about greatness, yackitty yack yack…

Breezestar took her turn and Leopardtail had all but tuned out by then.

"…and I am pleased to announce," the red-and-white leader continued, her dark blue orbs sparkling with pride, "that my son and daughters have become full-fledged apprentices this evening—Icepaw, Rainpaw, and Juniperpaw!"

A chorus of shouts and meows sprang into the cool night air, praising the newly named apprentices. Icepaw and Rainpaw blushed at the praises, but smiled sweetly in thanks, while their brother sat there with a bored expression plastered on his face. He was thinking about the irony when he became a warrior if his mother named him "Juniperberry"…

The hollow quieted once more, and the three leaders laid their eyes on the single deputy on the majestic rock. She didn't say anything.

Breezestar blinked confusedly, cocking her head, and said, "Leopardtail? Are you alright?" Leopardtail grunted in self-loathing.

Leopardstar frowned and asked sarcastically, "Twoleg got your tongue?" The golden she-cat snorted.

Shadestar piped in, with his ever gruff, demanding voice, "Where in the world is Rainstar?"

Leopardtail glared crossly at the black-gray leader. "Back at RainClan camp, genius."

"Why is that?"

The she-cat's face soured considerably. "…Reasons…"

"Oh?" Shadestar said mischievously. "Do tell."

Leopardtail growled in annoyance, her hackles rising, "In her words, she had a 'rumbly' tummy—"

"But, is she fine from earlier today?" Breezestar meowed, concern etched in her mew. The three older cats' attention snapped to the youngest leader, Leopardtail's expression one of "oh, don't you dare explain!", the others one of interest.

"What happened earlier today?" Leopardstar inquired, intrigued.

"Yes…what _did_ happen?" Shadestar agreed. Leopardtail did a slicing motion over her neck.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Rainstar was bouncing about and yelling at the top of her lungs at my camp," the red-brown she-cat explained innocently. "When she had finally calmed down, she kept mumbling on about how squares make a circle or something… Poor thing…she was delirious!" Breezestar sighed.

Leopardtail was fuming.

"Come to think of it," the muscular, black-spotted leader mused, "my warriors complained about hearing some cat screeching in the distance…"

"Mine as well…" Shadestar looked accusingly at Leopardtail. "Your…_leader_…scared off the majority of my Clan's prey."

The corners of Leopardtail's mouth pulled back into a snarl, revealing striking white canines, and she hissed, "It's not _my_ fault that your prey can't handle one wacko cat. You would think with how many moons Rainstar's been here, the prey would be _used_ to it _by now_."

Shadestar's fur bristled in anger.

"Enough of this!" Appleblossom cried out from below. The cats of higher status glanced at the dappled medicine cat, distracted from their quarrel. "You are upsetting StarClan with your pointless bickering. Gatherings are a time of peace, not of war."

"I've seen kits more mature than you…" Sharpthorn muttered.

"Now, if you be so kind as to explain what exactly happened…" the ShadeClan medicine cat continued, "we can all let it go and get on with other matters." Blackshadow perked up at hearing a story concerning Rainstar. Rainfeather scoffed.

Leopardtail mumbled under breath, blaming StarClan for her predicament, and looked at the crowd of mixed warriors. They gazed expectantly at the speckled deputy, a sea of multi-colored pelts and eyes. She sighed heavily and ruefully spoke, "…I dared Rainstar to write a troll-fic…"

Silence.

Shadestar blinked. "…The heck is a troll-fic?"

Leopardtail groaned, "It's a story usually with freaking awful grammar, spelling, and plotline with a Mary-Sue playing the role of the main character—Mary-Sue is a perfect female character," the leopard cat elaborated.

The cats listened intently.

"Being the perfectionist she is, Rainstar couldn't handle writing with such half-witted skills, and she lost all her marbles… thus, leading her to run around half of the territories, screaming random references to that one anime she likes…"

"Uh…anime?" Leopardstar meowed.

"It's a Twoleg thing."

"Feh, kittypet…" Shadestar spat quietly.

"So, Rainstar is currently back at camp in the medicine cat den…recovering…" Leopardtail finished, her nerves frazzled.

Whispers filled the hollow.

Breezestar blinked curiously and her blue eyes swirled with inquisitiveness. "May we see this… 'troll-fic'?"

"N—"

"Sure!"

Leopardtail could have screamed in utter rage when she heard and recognized the voice. A long-haired tom with golden-and-white fur bounded out from the clutter of cats, getting enough speed, and jumped up to the StarRock with great ease. Living in ThunderClan for awhile helped you learn how to jump really high to climb trees…

"Sun…wa…ter…" hissed the flustered deputy through gritted teeth, a warning etched in her voice that promised a very slow…painful…death. He merely ignored her, knowing that her threat was hollow.

The tom magically whipped out a sleek silvery-teal device. The device was very thin and took the shape of a square with rounded corners; it's oddly crafted skin gleaming in the moonlight. In the center of what one would call the "cover" of the contraption, a square symbol, amid it three raindrop carvings etched within the square, with two right triangles sticking out at the top—the RainClan symbol.

"Rainstar might've had an extra file of the troll-fic on here—this was hooked up to her computer," Sunwater explained casually, taking note of the leaders' baffled expressions. He moved his attention to Leopardtail, grinning "innocently". "Sweetrose brought it…"

"SWEETROSE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sweetrose snickered and the other medicinal cats looked at her quizzically.

"So!" Sunwater opened up Rainstar's unusual device, booting it up. Sheepishly, he said, "I don't know how to work this thing…Leopardtail? Would you mind?"

Leopardtail blew out a puff of frustrated air. She took the laptop and growled quietly, "I hope you die…"

"Love you too, Leopardtail," Sunwater replied, smirking.

"Shut up, and save it for Rainstar!"

Sunwater chuckled.

The RainClan deputy scrolled threw the laptop documents, her features warped by annoyance, searching for a name that stuck out—

Lightningkit's Destiny

_Lightningkit's Destiny, my butt,_ Leopardtail thought bitterly. She reluctantly opened the file and finally glared accusingly at the three leaders. "Here; look at it and look at it _good_. But, I'll warn you, _you asked for it._"

They only blinked. But, nevertheless, too curious to be intimidated by the she-cat's threat, the three began to read the work of fiction.

A few minutes later, the trio of leaders all reeled back in disgust and confusion, their faces wrinkled up.

"…Dear StarClan above, that was horrid," Leopardstar breathed out.

"How can anyone write like this?!" Shadestar cried.

"And…Rainstar wrote all of this?" asked Breezestar, her brain whirling.

"No…" Leopardtail grumbled. "My _dear sister_ is forcing me to write this piece of dirt until Rainstar recovers…"

"May I try writing it?"

"What?!" the deputy exclaimed. "But—"

"Oh, please." Breezestar rolled her eyes. "It couldn't be too hard. But, to be safe, I think it should be written with proper grammar—I'm sure some of my brain cells died reading this…" Leopardtail blinked dumbly, her eyes wide to comical proportions.

The four medicine cats checked the moon for any signs of clouds, but were relieved to find none. It would seem that even StarClan was interested to see the makings of a troll-fic.

"Now…" Breezestar scooted over to the she-cat deputy, politely pushed the older toms away. "How do I work this thing?" she inquired, taking the Twoleg device.

"Just…press the keys to what you want to type…"

"Thank you."

"Wait! This is blasphemy!" Shadestar spluttered. "Cats can't type! We don't have opposable thumbs!"

"Yeah, well, Rainstar could," Breezestar frowned. "And I'm sure if she could do it, I can too."

"But she's not normal…" the dark tom whined.

Breezestar stared at the computer screen, readying herself for the adventure ahead, but she stopped right before she pressed the Enter key. "Wait…wouldn't everyone else like to read it while I type?"

"That's not possible—" Leopardtail started.

"Oh, contraire, Leopardtail," Sweetrose called out, her eyes sparking deviously. "I _also_ brought something of Rainstar's that could do _just that_."

"What?!"

The ginger tabby pulled out a projector and a remote. Grinning, she pressed a red button on the remote…

A large screen flapped down in front of the StarRock and words appeared on it.

"…WHERE THE *BLEEP* DOES SHE GET ALL THIS STUFF?!"

* * *

**Nobody knows where she _does_ get this stuff... And yes, I know what kawaii means (cute) :3 But, let's face it, that's just over-using it... **

**TFS FTW! XD **


End file.
